Mobile electronic devices may have multiple screens or displays. An example of such devices is a clamshell mobile communication device, which generally has a base and a hinged or sliding lid that can be closed over the base. Such devices generally provide a user with a primary display inside the lid or on the base that is visible when the device is open and provides the user with a user interface. Furthermore, some clamshell devices have a secondary display on the outside of the lid that is visible when the device is closed and provides the user with a secondary user interface. The secondary user interface may provide the user with such information as the device status, or notifications such as missed calls, new messages, and the like.